Gratitude
by CryingAlice
Summary: Un concert de Metallica le mercredi, un épisode de SPN le vendredi… Cette fic n’est pas un slash en soi. C'est une scène manquante de l'épisode 4.18 qui explore ce que pourrait être une conversation entre Dean et Castiel après l'ep.


_**NdA **__: Un concert de Metallica le mercredi, un épisode de Supernatural le vendredi…Et voilà le résultat…Cette fic n'est pas un slash per se. C'est plutôt une scène manquante de l'épisode 4.18 qui explore ce que pourrait être une conversation entre Dean et Castiel après l'épisode._

**Gratitude**

Dean jeta son sac sur le fauteuil vétuste coincé dans le coin de la chambre de l'Irish Motel que Sam et lui occupaient. Son frère était sorti chercher des bières supplémentaires et des burgers, mais Dean n'était pas sûr d'avoir même la force de les avaler. Après les dernières 48 heures passées quasi sans dormir à courir d'un bout à l'autre de cette foutue ville un Etat plus loin, pour tenter d'empêcher l'inévitable, il était épuisé. Mais cette garce de Lilith s'était faite mouchetée, son frère n'avait pas eu à faire quoique se soit de Rubyesque avec elle et Chuck avait un archange pour veiller sur lui (qu'il le veuille ou non, Dean avait de la sympathie pour le pauvre gars, qui comme lui n'avait rien demandé à personne, alors avoir son archange personnel pour le protéger, que du bonus !). L'un dans l'autre, et au milieu de journées toutes plus affreuses les unes que les autres, celle-ci n'était pas si mal…

Il retira son blouson et se laissa lourdement tomber sur le lit, les bras au-dessus de la tête. Ses yeux se mirent à suivre les fissures au plafond, alors que ses paupières papillotaient de plus en plus.

Il s'éveilla en sursaut. Non. Pas moyen. Il n'était pas réveillé. Il ne pouvait pas. Parce qu'il ne s'était pas endormi sur un siège métallique, au beau milieu d'une foule de fans déchainés, dans une salle de concert, avec Metallica jouant à à peine quelques mètres de lui.

Dean n'avait jamais été à un concert de sa vie, nonobstant le fait que c'était au-dessus de ses moyens, financiers et en termes de temps, il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt.

Cependant, entendre les chansons familières reprises avec des variantes et la voix profonde et grave qui avait accompagné ses voyages, tout ça au milieu d'une foule presque fanatique dans son adoration, dans sa joie, dans sa chaleur… Il se leva pour s'appuyer contre la barrière devant lui, fasciné par cette foule bigarrée et improbable, composée d'individu allant de 5 à 70 et quelques balais, vêtus de manière étrange et disparate, depuis l'ersatz de vampire, à la fan girl en tee-shirt moulant Metallica, agrémentée de piercings, au presque viking, jusqu'au vieux rockeur sur le retour, chantant tous ensembles, criant pour la plupart, les mots qu'il connaissait par cœur.

-Les humains sont d'étranges créatures…

Dean tourna la tête vers Castiel, appuyé lui aussi sur la rambarde. Il l'entendait distinctement malgré la musique assourdissante. Ses tours de magie angélique, sans doute…

-Ils ne cessent de croire en Dieu que pour se créer leurs propres idoles païennes à adorer…

Dean leva un sourcil, puis eut un demi-sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fout là ? C'est réel ?

-Complètement. Je croyais que ça te ferait plaisir. Je sais que tu aimes cette musique. Et tu as mérité de te reposer.

Le sourire de Dean s'élargit.

-Je sais pas si l'atmosphère ici peut être qualifiée de « reposante »…

Mais en vérité, il ne se sentait plus du tout fatigué. Au contraire, l'ambiance commençait à le gagner, et il se surprit à chanter « _One_ » en même temps que les autres, sous le regard curieux de Castiel. Il se demanda quand même si dire « _Oh God, help me hold my breath as I wish for death, Oh please God help me_ » devant un ange était un blasphème.

Alors que la chanson se terminait et que James Hetfield faisait une courte pause pour s'adresser à son public, Castiel se redressa.

-Cette lamentation a quelque chose de poignant. J'ai toujours pensé que les humains étaient de grands créateurs. Les arts, la musique, peuvent rapprocher du divin.

Dean allait faire une remarque ironique lorsqu'un bras s'enroula autour des épaules de l'ange et qu'une voix d'ivrogne commençait à susurrer des mots que le chasseur n'entendait pas, mais pouvait deviner. Castiel se dégagea violement, ce qui le projeta contre Dean qui le rattrapa par réflexe en riant.

-Et bien ça, c'est certainement pas divin. Bienvenu dans le monde mortel, Cas !

L'ange eut une moue presque agacée en se redressant, foudroya l'importun du regard avant de tourner son regard vers la scène. « _Nothing Else Matters_ » venait juste de commencer. Ils écoutèrent la mélodie pendant un long moment. Dean finit par tapoter son épaule.

-C'est bon, Cas, c'était sympa mais j'en ai assez vu. On rentre ?

Castiel hocha la tête, mais ne détacha pas son regard de la scène. Dean sentit son sourire revenir en flèche.

-Tu aimes ?

L'ange sembla sortir de ses pensées et le fixa quelques instants.

-Je trouve ça…plaisant.

Puis il secoua légèrement la tête, une expression d'incrédulité sur le visage.

Un instant plus tard, ils étaient de nouveau dans la chambre. Le silence abrupte après le vacarme choqua Dean quelques instants. Castiel le regardait toujours.

-Ou est Sam ? Demanda le chasseur par réflexe en regardant le lit vite.

Le visage de Castiel s'adoucit légèrement.

-Il est allé acheter de la nourriture.

Dean hocha la tête, soulagé et s'assit sur son lit. L'ange se détourna, probablement pour partir.

-Cas.

Castiel s'arrêta et le regarda en penchant la tête sur le coté.

-Je voulais te remercier. Vraiment. Tu peux être sacrément malin quand tu t'y mets.

Il sourit en voyant le léger froncement de l'ange au « sacrément malin ». Oops.

-C'est moi qui devrait te remercier, Dean. Je ne crois pas l'avoir jamais fait. Ton aide nous est précieuse, je suis conscient de cela, sache-le.

-Ouais ouais, ça va, pas la peine de verser dans le sentimentalisme.

-Je pensais que tu te sentais sous évalué.

Le ton était le même que d'habitude, aussi Dean se demanda un instant si l'ange était sérieux. Puis il vit la lueur taquine dans son regard, la même que celle qui s'y reflétait lorsqu'il lui avait parlé des prophètes et des archanges.

-T'as bien choisi ton moment pour développer un sens de l'humour Cas…

L'ange eut un sourire en coin.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Dean sourit et hausse les épaules. Puis son expression se fit distante.

-Tu vas pas avoir des problèmes pour m'avoir aidé ? Parce que sinon, Dieu ou pas, je jure que…

La main de Castiel sur sa bouche le surprit. Il n'avait même pas vu l'ange bouger.

-Non, Dean. Je ne suis pas intervenu, donc je n'ai pas désobéi. Je n'ai pas franchi la limite. Et ne joue pas avec le nom de Dieu.

Dean se dégagea sèchement et se leva pour s'éloigner de la présence écrasante de l'ange. Il n'estimait pas nécessaire de dire _Je ne joue pas_, Castiel le savait très bien. Il s'attendait à ce que Castiel profite du moment pour partir, mais l'ange n'en fit rien.

-Est-ce que Chuck sait ce qui va nous arriver, à Sam et moi ? Je veux dire tout le bordel apocalyptique et tout ça, comment ça va se dérouler…

Castiel pencha la tête sur le coté.

-Tu veux vraiment savoir, Dean ?

Le chasseur avala sa salive face au regard perçant.

-Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit à propos du destin après t'avoir montré le passé. Es-tu sûr de vouloir connaître ta destinée à l'avance, sachant qu'elle ne peut être changée ?

Dean mit les mains sur les hanches, la tête basse. Puis il releva les yeux vers l'ange.

-Mais on l'a changé, non ? Sam n'a pas couché avec Lilith, ni plongé dans une « ténébreuse et brûlante passion » comme l'avait dit Chuck.

Castiel secoua la tête.

-Le prophète n'a pas vu si loin. Il n'a fait qu'extrapoler ce qu'il a vu. Je crois que vous appelez ça de la fiction.

Un long silence suivit, durant lequel Dean se mit à faire les cents pas.

-Alors ça veut dire que Dieu savait que j'allais te demander de l'aide et que tu allais me la donner ?

-Je ne sais pas Dean, je ne suis pas dans les pensées du Père. Mais vois que même si tu n'étais pas intervenu, Sam s'est quand même retourné contre Lilith, ce qui rend l'idée de « passion » nulle et non avenue. Comme je te l'ai dit, toutes les routes mènent à la même destination.

Dean fronça les sourcils.

-Attends, tu savais comment ça aller se terminer ?

-Non. Je ne suis pas davantage dans l'esprit du prophète que dans celui du Père. Ces considérations sont réservées à des anges de plus hauts rangs hiérarchiques. Je n'ai vu ce qui s'est produit qu'à travers tes yeux et en ai tiré les conclusions adéquates.

Un sourire involontaire se dessina sur le visage de l'humain.

-Tu sais que tu ressembles à un prof quand tu parles comme ça ?

-Est-ce que j'ai le droit de te punir pour mauvaise conduite ? Réplica Castiel du tac-au-tac, avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

Dean leva un sourcil, puis redevint sérieux.

-Donc l'avenir n'est pas modifiable ?

-Pas quand on en vient aux prophéties, non. Pense à Œdipe.

Dean, qui était en train de s'ouvrir une bière, lui jeta un regard vaguement confus.

-Œdipe ? Le type qui couche avec sa mère ?

Castiel ne le regardait plus. Il avait cette expression lointaine, les yeux fixés sur quelque chose d'invisible pour Dean.

-Œdipe était le fils du Roi Laïos et de la Reine Jocaste. Avant sa naissance, un oracle avait prédit au Roi que son fils le tuerait. Il a tout fait pour l'empêcher, en abandonnant son fils en haut d'une colline. Mais l'enfant fut recueilli et sauvé. Des années plus tard, Laïos le croisa sur la route de Delphes et Œdipe, ignorant son identité, le tua.

Dean décapsula sa bière et en prit une gorgé.

-J'ai pas assez regardé la chaine Histoire, et alors ?

L'ange reporta son attention sur lui.

-Tu ne vois pas ? C'est parce qu'il a essayé d'enrayer la prédiction que Laïos est mort, le point étant que peu importe ses tentatives, le destin ne s'en trouva pas modifié. La réponse à ta question est, oui, Chuck sait ce qu'il va vous arriver. Et maintenant je repose ma question, es-tu sûr de vouloir connaître votre avenir, sachant que tu ne pourras rien faire pour le modifier ? Que quoique tu fasses, cela ne fera qu'aider le destin à se réaliser ? Pourras-tu vivre avec la culpabilité de ne pas avoir pu empêcher tel ou tel malheur de se produire ?

Dean finit sa bière d'une traite sans répondre. Puis il posa la bouteille sèchement en s'essuyant la bouche. Puis il s'appuya des deux mains sur la table, tête basse. L'ange hocha doucement la tête, les yeux à nouveau perdu dans le vague.

-Dans ce cas, je te conseille fortement de rester éloigner du prophète et de ses prédictions.

Dean poussa un long soupir et approuva de la tête.

-C'est… frustrant.

-Je sais.

Il se tut. Face au silence soudain, Dean lui jeta un coup d'œil. L'ange l'étudiait attentivement, l'air presque…hésitant.

-Quoi ?

-Prie avec moi.

-Hein ?

-Prie avec moi.

Dean secoua la tête.

-Cas…

-S'il-te-plait, Dean.

Il leva les mains.

-C'est encore un de vos plans foireux ?

L'ange nia et passa la langue sur ses lèvres.

-Non. C'est une requête personnelle.

Un léger sourire passa sur ses lèvres.

-Tu as dit que tu voulais me remercier.

Dean plissa les lèvres, l'air faussement énerver. Mais son regard restait chaleureux, du moins aussi chaleureux qu'il pouvait être en présence d'une créature à laquelle il ne faisait qu'à moitié confiance.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus gênant de la part d'un ange, que tu essayes de m'acheter avec un concert ou que tu me fasses un chantage à la culpabilité…

Castiel haussa les épaules et s'assit sur l'un des lits jumeaux.

-Ca n'est qu'une requête, Dean. Libre à toi de la refuser.

-Oh, ça va, pas la peine de prendre cet air de chien battu ! Grogna le chasseur en venant s'asseoir en face de lui. Et maintenant ?

Castiel tendit les mains en avant, paume ouverte. Dean les fixa d'un œil sceptique avant d'y poser les siennes à contrecœur. Une douce chaleur commença à se diffuser en lui, un sentiment de plénitude, de paix, l'envahit. L'ange referma les mains et ferma les yeux. Après un instant, l'humain l'imita. Au début, il trouvait l'exercice plutôt ridicule. Il n'avait plus prié depuis ses quatre ans, ne se souvenait même pas des paroles, autres que celles des exorcismes en latin.

-Les mots ne comptent pas Dean, ce ne sont que des mots.

La voix de Castiel raisonnait étrangement dans les ténèbres de ses paupières closes. C'était presque inquiétant. Mais c'était Cas. L'ange n'avait jamais cherché à lui faire du mal, avait même fait une ou deux entorses à ses principes pour l'aider. S'il n'y avait eu le problème avec Alastair, Dean aurait même pu l'appeler un ami. Toutefois Castiel semblait réellement troublé par l'évènement, avec la trahison et la mort d'Uriel, et les autres anges massacrés, en guise de cerise sur le gâteau… Quoique Castiel ait pu faire, il avait largement payé. Il n'aimait pas bien l'idée de se rappeler au bon vouloir de Dieu, mais c'était la première fois que l'ange lui demandait quelque chose pour lui-même. Alors pourquoi pas.

La première pensée qu'il lui vint fut pour Sam. Une prière pour que Dieu le laisse tranquille, pour qu'il ne s'égare pas. Mais ça lui paraissait vain. Tous leurs problèmes venaient justement de l'incapacité des anges et de Dieu à y faire quoique ce soit. Toutefois une prière est une prière, est il avait promis à Cas de prier alors…

La seconde pensée qui lui vint fut pour les âmes de son père et de sa mère, et ses grands-parents. Celle-là fut moins difficile, moins chargé de doute, autrement que celui mit en son âme par Tessa, la faucheuse. Mais il avait vu son père disparaître dans la lumière, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y croire, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Cette pensée en amena une troisième, pour Marshall Hall, Madison, Ash, Andrew, Jim Murphy, Caleb, Meg, Ronald, Tiny, Nancy, Henricksen, Bella, Jack Montgomery, Pamela et tous ceux dont il ne se souvenait pas des noms, tous ceux qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver, dont il était parfois indirectement ou directement responsable de la mort. Ils avaient droit à la paix, même Bella. Il espérait sincèrement que par quelques miracles, elle ne devienne pas un démon. C'était impossible, mais c'était une prière…On pouvait bien y demander l'impossible à Dieu…

Sa quatrième pensée fut pour Cassie, Lisa et Ben, pour qu'ils aient une belle vie, et du bonheur. Pour qu'ils restent éloignés du surnaturel aussi longtemps que possible.

Enfin, il pria pour Anna, pour qu'elle ne regrette pas trop d'avoir récupérer sa Grâce, pour qu'elle soit aussi heureuse que possible. Pour qu'elle reste indépendante et en vie. Et peut-être, peut-être juste un peu pour Castiel, pour qu'il ne soit pas déchu, pour qu'il soit autorisé à rester près de Dean, pour que les Winchester ne se récupèrent pas un fanatique haïssant les humains.

-Et pour toi, Dean, tu ne demandes rien ?

Cette fois-ci, la voix de Castiel raisonnait directement dans son esprit. Cela aurait dû le faire paniquer, le faire se jeter en arrière, rompre la connexion…Mais il n'en fit rien. Cette présence n'était pas envahissante, elle était confortable, rassurante et paisible. Il ne répondit pas cependant. Il savait que Castiel pouvait voir son mépris de lui-même, sa certitude d'avoir échoué, de n'être qu'un rebus de l'enfer, d'être incomplet, de ne pas être à la hauteur, sa culpabilité. Et puis… Demander quelque chose pour ceux qu'il aimait, n'était-ce pas en soi quelque part égoïste. Si Sam allait bien, Dean allait bien. Il avait besoin de Sam autant que de l'air qu'il respirait.

-Tu es vraiment exceptionnel, Dean…Murmura l'ange. Puisque tu ne demandes rien pour toi-même, laisse-moi le faire pour toi.

Un silence serein fit place à la voix et Dean sentit ses muscles se relaxer complètement. Il avait l'impression de flotter, comme dans le ventre d'une mère, chaud, doux, tranquille.

-Et laisse-moi te montrer comment je te vois…

Dean approuva sans mot et ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle et le laissa émerveillé. Aux yeux de Castiel, il n'avait pas réellement de corps physique, ou plus exactement, celui-ci était enveloppé dans une lumière éclatante de droiture et de justice, parfois, une ombre apparaissait, violence, doutes, haine, peine ou désarroi, mais jamais suffisamment forte pour dévorer la lumière.

-Tu es un homme bon, Dean. La vertu ne signifie pas ne pas avoir commis de péchés, mais avoir réussi à les surmonter…

C'était Castiel qu'il voyait à présent, pas son hôte, mais l'ange. Une lueur bleu pâle, auréolé de blanc, entouré de deux immenses ailes blanches, un visage à peine dessiné, mais d'une beauté aveuglante, ni homme, ni femme, mais un parfait mélange des deux.

-Ouvre les yeux, Dean, commanda la voix humaine de la créature céleste.

Bien que n'ayant aucune envie de quitter l'apparition divine, le chasseur obéit et plongea dans les yeux bleus de l'hôte. Puis il les vit. Deux grandes et magnifiques ailes blanches les enveloppaient.

-On est dans mes rêves, questionna-t-il à voix basse, presque effrayé de brisé le charme.

-Non. Tout ce que tu vois est réel.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de lever la main pour caresser le duvet d'une plume blanche.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas montré ça la première fois qu'on s'est vu ? J'aurais probablement eu plus de facilité à te croire.

Et à te faire confiance, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même, sachant que Castiel pouvait probablement le lire dans ses pensées.

-Le visage d'un ange, ou ses ailes, ne sont pas des choses que les humains sont supposés voir… A moins qu'ils en soient capables par eux-mêmes.

Dean fronça les sourcils en se focalisant à nouveau sur le visage de Castiel.

-Pourquoi tu me les as montrés alors ?

Castiel pencha la tête sur le coté.

-Parce que je voudrais que tu saches que quoiqu'ait pu dire la faucheuse, il y a de la lumière au bout du chemin. Oublis les anges, ce qu'ils sont ou paraissent être. Seul le divin mérite d'être embrassé…

Ses ailes disparurent doucement et il laissa la main de Dean qu'il tenait encore pour se lever.

-Tu n'es pas obligé d'affronter les ténèbres ou les cauchemars seul, Dean. Il n'y a pas de honte à demander de l'aide par la prière. Et si Dieu ne répond pas directement, je ferais mon possible pour le faire.

Dean plissa les lèvres et était sur le point de faire un commentaire sur le sentimentalisme religieux, mais se retint. L'instant avait quelque chose de trop solennel pour ce genre de remarque.

La clef dans la porte interrompit leur échange.

-Bonne nuit, Dean, murmura Castiel avant de disparaître, laissant Dean assis, contemplatif.

Sam entra et posa le sac de course sur la table, jetant un coup d'œil à son frère.

-Dean ? Ca va ?

Celui-ci cligna des paupières puis le regarda, mais sans vraiment le voir.

-Hein ?

Sam leva les sourcils avec un geste de la main.

-Tu regardais dans le vague… C'est flippant.

-Hum ?

La voix du cadet se fit plus inquiète.

-Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Dean secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, puis se leva pour rejoindre son frère, reprenant son expression habituelle.

-Ouais, ouais, Sammy, juste un peu naze c'est tout. T'as ramené à bouffer ?

-Oui. Et c'est Sam.

-Comme tu veux, Samantha.

* * *

Sur un banc, dans un parc silencieux à cette heure de la nuit, un homme et une femme étaient assis côte-à-côte. La jeune femme resserra son manteau autour d'elle et sourit à son compagnon.

-Alors ?

L'homme hocha doucement la tête.

-Tu avais raison.

Le sourire de la jeune femme se fit affectueux.

-Je t'avais dit qu'en t'ouvrant plus à lui, il s'ouvrirait plus à toi. C'est comme ça pour les humains, en particulier pour Dean. Tu ne peux pas lui demander de te faire confiance en se basant seulement sur sa foi.

-Il a prié pour tant de gens… Pour toi et moi aussi.

-La plupart de nos frères pensent que les humains sont des animaux égoïstes et irrespectueux, mais ils oublient que le libre arbitre et les sentiments peuvent aussi bien créer de l'égoïsme et de la cruauté que du dévouement, du désintéressement et de l'abnégation. Et ils oublient surtout que le respect n'est jamais dû. Il se gagne. Si les anges respectaient les humains, les humains respecteraient davantage les anges.

L'homme approuva à nouveau. Puis il soupira.

-Je dois aller chercher mes nouveaux ordres.

La main de la jeune femme sur la sienne l'arrêta.

-La voie que tu as choisi n'est pas facile, Castiel. Mais tu n'es pas seul.

Il pencha la tête sur le coté et la dévisagea, puis eut l'ombre d'un sourire.

-Merci, Anna.

* * *

_C'est ma première fic de ce genre, j'aimerais avoir votre avis ^^_


End file.
